opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lender Of last Resort, The Federal Reserve/ Iran Iraq/ The American Dollar.
by user Cassidysummers The lender of last Resort, The Federal Reserve / Iran Iraq / The American Dollar ' ' hello its just a test As I sit here at my desk, I pull my wallet out of my pocket. It consists of some cash that really doesn't belong to me, but it most certainly is in my possession. There is a 100 dollar bill, a couple of 20's, and some 1's. While I sit and observe these bills, I spot on the bill it clearly reads, "Federal Reserve Note." Now please, I want you to ask yourself these questions. 1. "What is the Federal Reserve?" 2. "Who decides how much the American Dollar is worth? 3. "Who decides what the interest rates for American Loans?" I want you to ask yourself these questions, and answer them in your head. After answering these questions, I want you to go visit Google '''then I want you to type in those same exact questions. Figure out the answers, it will boggle your mind. If your answer to the second two questions was, "The USA Government" you are wrong. The Federal Reserve makes our money, and you would have found this out of if you actually looked it up on google. Now, I also want you to go look up the Federal Reserve in the phone book. Is it listed under any government agencies? Clearly it is not. We can give the Federal Reserve another name; we can call it the Central Bank of the United States. It is written in the United States Constitution that no central bank shall be established. Here it is, plain and clear, for every single politician to read, for every single citizen to read, and yet nothing is done about the central bank that controls the US money supply. '''Here it is. February 15, 1791 (The Writings of Thomas Jefferson, ed. by H. E. Bergh, Vol. III, p. 145 ff.) The bill for establishing a national bank, in 1791, undertakes, among other things,-- 1. To form the subscribers into a corporation. 2. To enable them, in their corporate capacities, to receive grants of lands; and, so far, is against the laws of mortmain. 3. To make alien subscribers capable of holding lands; and so far is against the laws of alienage. 4. To transmit these lands, on the death of a proprietor, to a certain line of successors; and so far, changes the course of descents. 5. To put the lands out of the reach of forfeiture, or escheat; and so far, is against the laws of forfeiture and escheat. 6. To transmit personal chattels to successors, in a certain line; and so far, is against the laws of distribution. 7. To give them the sole and exclusive right of banking, under the national authority; and, so far, is against the laws of monopoly. 8. To communicate to them a power to make laws, paramount to the laws of the states; for so they must be construed, to protect the institution from the control of the state legislatures; and so probably they will be construed. I consider the foundation of the Constitution as laid on this ground--that all powers not delegated to the United States, by the Constitution, nor prohibited by it to the states, are reserved to the states, or to the people (12th amend.). To take a single step beyond the boundaries thus specially drawn around the powers of Congress is to take possession of a boundless field of power, no longer susceptible of any definition. The incorporation of a bank, and the powers assumed by this bill, have not, in my opinion, been delegated to the United States by the Constitution." As you can see, it clearly states no central Bank shall be established. Our American Dollar was once backed by Gold. At one point it was illegal for US citizens to own gold. All gold was ordered to be sent to Fort Knox. Now the American Dollar is backed by Oil. How? You might ask. The Organization of Petroleum Exporting Countries (OPEC) is an international organization made up of Algeria, Angola, Indonesia, Iran, Iraq, Kuwait, Libya, Nigeria, Qatar, Saudi Arabia, the United Arab Emirates, and Venezuela. Ask yourself this question. How many of those countries hate the United States? Venezuela, Iran, Iraq, Kuwait, all have hatred for the US. Not to mention the millions of Muslims who really hate us. These same countries that hate the Unites States, well, they control the supply and cost of Oil. Currently seven of the Countries who are a part of OPEC, are considered Muslim States. Did you know that all Oil purchased from OPEC, must be purchased in American Dollars. Not Euros, Not Yen, but American Dollars. This is why the American Dollar is worth anything. What happens when these countries no longer want to trade oil for the American Dollar? Well Saddam and Iraq tried that, and he is now dead, and currently 150,000 plus American Troops are stationed in the Middle East and Iraq. Why? Why you ask? Because Saddam wanted to Trade Oil in EUROS not the American Dollar. Iran is now trying to do the same thing. They want to trade Oil in EUROS, not the American Dollar. Have you seen the news recently? Have you seen how close we are to going to war with Iran? Did you know the 21,000 troops Bush just sent to Iraq are going to be stationed on the Iraq/Iran border? Did you know the Unites States and our government have not given me or any of the US citizens, any kind of valid reason to go to war with Iraq, and now they are trying to do the same thing with Iran. Do not let Iran become the next Iraq. If we go to war with Iran, it will be Americas final Draw. Thousands, maybe millions will die. Why should we let the American government control our lives? Why should we let them send thousands of our young men and woman to fight these wars with false pretenses? Why do our politician’s continuously lie to its people? So many questions to be answered, and yet, our President, and our Vice President, will not answer these questions. They dodge our questions, and answer them with more questions. They put a twist to their words. That, and the government is a puppet. They are faces. They don’t write their own speeches, and they have no opinions. They are puppets nothing more. __NOEDITSECTION__ From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Cassidysummers Category: March 18, 2007 Category: Opinions